


Their Majesties' Not-so-Secret

by viiemzee



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by an anon on Tumblr. </p><p>Elsa and Anna think they're super sneaky. Of course, everybody already knows they're dating anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Majesties' Not-so-Secret

“Anna! Be quiet! Someone will hear us!”

“Nobody’s gonna hear us! The servants are all the way on the other side of the castle!”

“You say that, but what if there’s someone close?!”

Kai tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked past the broom closet, giggling to himself as he heard Anna say “We’re super sneaky Elsa, nobody knows!”

* * *

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes, Gerda?” Elsa said, turning and smiling sweetly at the woman, hands clasped neatly in front of her.

“What is that...bruise on your shoulder? Did you get hurt?”

Elsa looked down at the mark and quickly put a hand on it, a blush creeping up her neck. “Uh, I must have hit it this morning when I fell out of bed. Yeah. That’s what happened. Sure.”

Gerda was sure she caught Elsa turning to give Anna an accusatory look, and that the Princess was trying to stifle laughter. She smiled to herself and never mentioned it again.

* * *

 

“I am not to be disturbed,” Elsa said as she walked into the library, and the three guards who had followed her gave quick salutes. She smiled at them, giving them a curt nod and closing the door behind her. The guards positioned themselves comfortably outside the door, exchanging words, when suddenly a bubbly giggle interrupted their conversation.

“Hello Bjorn, Finn, Johan.”

“Good morning, Princess,” the guards called to her as they watched her amble casually over to them.

“We should let the Princess into the library,” Finn said, and Bjorn – the newest guard to the castle – nudged him in the shoulder.

“Are you crazy? Her Majesty said no disturbances.”

“Yes, but Princess Anna doesn’t count,” Johan laughed, and bowed to the Princess as she stopped in front of him. “Her Majesty the Queen is resting in the library, Princess.”

“Oh, great, is she alone?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Awesome,” Anna grinned wickedly, gesturing at the door. Finn gave Bjorn a pointed look, and the boy opened the door for Anna. Just as she was about to step inside, she turned around to the three of them, her cheeks tinged a slight red.

“You can leave, now. I’ll make sure the Queen doesn’t get...ahem...distracted.”

With that, the door shut, and they heard a lock turn.

“What does that mean?” Bjorn asked, and Finn choked back a laugh as he led his companions away and to the servants’ quarters.

“You’ll learn eventually, Bjorn.”

* * *

“Where is Princess Anna this morning, Your Majesty?”

Elsa looked at the dignitaries she had been hosting for the past three days and gave them a sweet, distant smile as she sat down at the head of the table.

“Thank you, Stephen,” she said to the servant who brought her a plate laden with fruit and a goblet of honeyed milk, setting them down neatly in front of her. “Tell the cook I’m glad he managed to get the fruit in season at the market.”

Stephen bowed and stood at her side, ready to answer any requests. Elsa took a sip of the milk before turning to the dignitaries and giving a one-shouldered shrug.

“Anna woke up a little...too sore this morning. She couldn’t really get out of bed, so I told her it was best to stay there for today and postpone all her necessary dealings until tomorrow.”

“Will she be alright?”

Elsa nodded once, and Stephen thought he saw a hint of pride in her smirk as she lowered a fork to the plate and speared a slice of peach.

“Oh, I dare say she will be.”

“Did she sleep uncomfortably, maybe?” one of the men asked, and Stephen had to suppress a loud laugh by coughing as Elsa paused to look up at them, the look in her eyes flashing quickly to something like remembrance.

“I...don’t think she got much sleep last night.”

Stephen had to excuse himself from the room, saying he was going to talk to the cook, but ended up collapsing laughing in the hallway.

* * *

“I hate night duty.”

“Shut up, Jan,” Fredrik said to him as they turned into the Royal Quarters, slowly started their patrol of the corridors where Their Majesties rooms were. They passed by Princess Anna’s room, stopping for a few seconds to make sure that all was well. They heard no sound. They continued on.

They arrived to Queen Elsa’s room, and Fredrik smiled to himself. He loved looking at the beautifully drawn snowflakes on the door. He remembered being a squire at the palace, barely out of being a teenager, watching servants paint the door. He had no idea what it had meant at the time.

“Did you hear that?”

“What, Jan?”

“Inside Queen Elsa’s room. Did you hear that?”

The two men froze, ears perked up as they tried to discern the noise.

“ _Anna...”_

Fredrik pulled Jan away from the door and nodded to the stretch of carpet in front of them.

“Keep moving. Let them have their peace.”

* * *

Kai knocked gently on the door of the library, and getting no answer, turned the knob cautiously. Glad to find it unlocked, he pushed the door open and walked towards the sofa. The top of Her Majesty’s head could be seen, her back turned to him. He approached softly, clearing his throat as he did.

“Your Majesty,” he began, putting a hand on her shoulder, but retreating immediately when he saw that she was not alone.

Anna was curled up on Elsa’s side, fast asleep, as was Elsa. The large book of maps and travel logs lay on the carpet in front of them, and the two girls looked so peaceful before the fire, that Kai hadn’t the heart to wake them up. Smiling softly, he grabbed the blanket next to the fire place and placed it gently on the girls, retreating out of the room and closing the door gently behind him with a soft click.

Let them have their quiet. 


End file.
